Panyo
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = EclairANT |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ぱにょ |officialromajiname = Panyo |othernameinfo = |aka = 星見蒼人 (Hoshimi Aoto) (Doujin-circle) ロクデナシ(´・ ω・｀) (Rokudenashi(´・ ω・｀)) 田中辰典 (Tanaka Tatsumori, real name)News on Panyo getting arrested |birthday = 06|month = 09|&year = 1981|ref = The Interviews |status = Inactive |year = 2008-2013 |NNDuserpageID = 76667 |mylistID1 = 6896350 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 25563411 |mylist2info = Utattemita |mylistID3 = 27076242 |mylist3info = Misc. |nicommuID1 = co266443 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = panyoten |partner = Michiru, Kuroyan, 5comasuberi, Tourai }} Panyo (ぱにょ) is an . He first debuted in 2007 with a cover of "Okkusenman". In some of his works, he was also known under his other alias Hoshimi Aoto; another name Panyo has also used with his uploads was Rokudenashi(´・ ω・｀) (ロクデナシ(´・ ω・｀) ). However, due to the large confusion his various names caused, he decided to use Panyo for his NND uploads and Hoshimi Aoto for Doujin-circle "Romaria Crusade" (with Takanashi Mako) respectively. Panyo covers VOCALOID, Sound Horizon and anime songs. He has done gag manga dubbing as well. In Romaria Crusade, he writes the songs and plans the CD storyline. Panyo is known for making extra erotic covers of songs, mainly because he uses a lot of serifu (spoken lines) and sound effects as ad-libs. Aside from the serifu, he sings a wide range of genres, from rock to pop to ballads. From his compositions, it can be seen that he gets his inspiration from Sound Horizon. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Romaria Crusade (Doujin-circle) List of Covered Songs (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.21) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.29) # "Gossip" (2011.10.28) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.11.10) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.13) # "True Eyes" feat. Panyo and Kuroyan (2011.12.21) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.12.24) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.18) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.02.14) # "18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen" (2012.02.18) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.03.01) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.04.20) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.24) # "Rocket Dive" (2012.04.26) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.06.02) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee) (2012.06.21) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.01) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.08.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.08) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Panyo and Inuo (2012.08.13) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) (2012.09.04) # "Sensei to Shoujo Soudou ~Dai Isshin Kouhan~" (Teacher and Girl Scandal ~The First Instance~) (2012.10.19) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Panyo and Samuraiman (2012.12.19) # "jelLy" (2013.01.17) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.11) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Horo Horo Chou, Inuo, Onakapuni, and Panyo (2013.03.14) # Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2013.03.25) }} Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producer Category:Update NND links Category:Completed Pages Discography |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Saigo no Johu |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Voice Dream 2 |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Spiral Labyrinth |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = KurousaP |track5title = Voice Dream 3 |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = KurousaP |track6title = Sirayuki |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = KurousaP |track7title = Voice Dream 4 |track7lyricist = KurousaP |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = KurousaP |track8title = Cyclone |track8info = -2nd ver.- |track8lyricist = KurousaP |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Ai no Uta |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = ACUTE - Reverse - |track10lyricist = KurousaP |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = KurousaP}} |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = Hoshimi Aoto, Fastain}} Gallery }} Trivia * Panyo has worked as a math teacher, home tutor, and an employee at a supermarket in the past. * He currently works as a restaurant employee. * He denies that he has worked in a host club. * He claims to be born on .His The Interviews profile * He likes girls with long, black hair, but stresses that he is not a . * He is quite close to 5comasuberi, Dasoku (whom he looks up to), and clear (his "sweets mate"). * Panyo started learning how to play the Piano when he was 3 years old. and at the age of 14 started learning how to play the violin; however he eventually stopped playing the violin. * In Panyo and 5coma's magnet cover, their relationship is depicted as a teacher-student one. The teacher, who is a home tutor, is crushed on by the student, much to their chagrin. * He was previously dubbed as "Dasoku's younger brother" because of their similar effects to the listeners. * He sometimes refers to himself as "perverted Gentleman" (変態紳士/Hentai Shinshi) in his video titles. * He often puts a (・ω・) face in his video titles, and is often depicted together with a Mochi. * On April 19, 2013, Panyo was arrested for harlotry with a 17-year-old high school girl and it was on "FujiTV" morning news. It was reported that the girl and Panyo met during 2012's winter Comiket. External Links * Twitter * The Interviews * Website * Romaria Crusade Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producer Category:Update NND links Category:Completed Pages